worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Forging
Description Forging is the art of upgrading an existing piece of equipment into customized equipment. It allows you to alter equipment to better suit your play style. To forge equipment, players must #Collect the required Materials #Have the money to pay the Cost #Unequip the armor or weapon to be Forged #Visit a Smith at either Taoyuan, Liuhe, or Yicheng. When you visit the Smith, select "Forge" to begin the process. Place your item in the upper empty spot in the window. Two buttons in the bottom of the window will become highlighted. Mouse over these buttons to reveal what materials needed for the upgrade -- the higher the upgrade, the higher grade materials you will need. When you have made your selection the forge will be complete. Forging Effects Four attributes can be increased through forging: Hit Points, Magic Points, Attack and Defense. Depending on the equipment, certain attributes can be increased: *Weapons, Helmets, and Cuffs can increase Attack & Defense. *Chest armor, Leg armor, and Boots can increase Hit Points & Magic Points. Getting the Equipment to Glow After each successful forging, the piece of equipment will increase in one level (+1) to the maximum of 20th level (+20) and begin to glow. Depending on the forging level, the color of the glow will be different. *No glow: +1 to +3 *White: +4 to +6 *Blue: +7 to +9 *Green: +10 to +12 *Orange: +13 to +15 *Red: +16 to +18 *Purple: +19 *Black: +20 Forging and Craftsmanship You can safely forge any item up to fourth level (+4), but after that, FORGING IS DEPENDANT ON YOUR CRAFTSMANSHIP REPUTATION. If your reputation is too low, it is very likely you will fail if you try forging higher level equipment (+5 or higher). Failing a Forging If you fail a forging, YOU DAMAGE YOUR EQUIPMENT BEYOND REPAIR. Your item will be destroyed and lost from the game. Increasing Craftsmanship Reputation You may increase your reputation with two methods: #Forge low-level equipment to sell in the Pawn Shop. #Purchase Forging Safety Charms from the Item Mall. Materials ATK/DEF +1 : Peach Branch x 5 +2 : Peach Branch x 10, Willow Branch x 2 +3 : Marble x 2, Copper Ore x 5 +4 : Marble x 4, Copper Ore x 10, Iron Ore x 5 +5 : Willow Wood x 3, Oak Branch x 10, Cedar Branch x 5 +6 : Willow Wood x 6, Oak Branch x 10, Cedar Branch x 5, Pine Branch x 5 +7 : Steel Ingot x 4, Coal x 10, Quartz x 5, Silver Ore x 5 +8 : Steel Ingot x 8, Quartz x 10, Silver Ore x 5, Gold Ore x 5 +9 : Cedar Wood x 5, Pine Branch x 10, Iron Cedar Branch x 10, Cyrpress Branch x 5 +10 : Purple Crystal x 5, Silver Ore x 10, Gold Ore x 10, Magnetite x 5 +11 : Cedar Wood x 10, Red Pine Wood x 5, Evergreen x 3 +12 : Iron Cedar Wood x 5, Dragoncypress x 5, Gingko x 3, Laurel Wood x 1 +13 : Purple Crystal x 10, Magnetite x 10, Celestite x 3, Laurel Wood x 1 +14 : Iron Cedar Wood x 10, Dragoncypress x 5, Bamboo Branch x 5, Evergreen x 3 +15 : Platinum x 10, Celestite x 5, Olivine x 5 +16 : Platinum x 10, Realgar x 5, Celestite x 5, Olivine x 5 +17 : Purple Bamboo x 20, Sandalwood x 10, Laurel Wood x 5 +18 : Purple Bamboo x 20, Sandalwood x 10, Laurel Wood x 5, Dark Cedar x 5 +19 : Marble x 40, Copper Ingot x 40, Shadow Crystal x 5, Diamond x 5 +20 : Marble x 40, Copper Ingot x 40, Shadow Crystal x 5, Diamond x 5 HP/MP +1 : Rubble x 5 +2 : Rubble x 10, Copper Ore x 2 +3 : Peach Wood x 2, Willow Branch x 5 +4 : Peach Wood x 4, Willow Branch x 10, Oak Branch x 5 +5 : Copper Ingot x 3, Iron Ore x 10, Coal x 5 +6 : Copper Ingot x 6, Iron Ore x 10, Coal x 5, Quartz x 5 +7 : Oak Wood x 4, Cedar Branch x 10, Pine Branch x 5, Iron Cedar Branch x 5 +8 : Oak Wood x 8, Pine Branch x 10, Iron Cedar Branch x 5, Cyrpress Branch x 5 +9 : Refined Coal x 5, Quartz x 10, Silver Ore x 10, Gold Ore x 5 +10 : Red Pine Wood x 5, Iron Cedar Branch x 10, Cyrpress Branch x 10, Bamboo Branch x 5 +11 : Refined Coal x 10, Purple Crystal x 5, Realgar x 3 +12 : Silver Ingot x 5, Platinum x 5, Olivine x 3, Shadow Crystal x 1 +13 : Red Pine Wood x 10, Bamboo Branch x 10, Mulberry x 3, Shadow Crystal x 1 +14 : Silver Ingot x 10, Platinum x 5, Magnetite x 5, Realgar x 3 +15 : Dragoncypress x 10, Mulberry x 5, Gingko x 5 +16 : Dragoncypress x 10, Evergreen x 5, Mulberry x 5, Gingko x 5 +17 : Dark Steel x 20, Corundum x 10, Shadow Crystal x 5 +18 : Dark Steel x 20, Corundum x 10, Shadow Crystal x 5, Tourmaline x 5 +19 : Peach Wood x 40, Willow Wood x 40, Laurel Wood x 5, Rock Maple x 5 +20 : Peach Wood x 40, Willow Wood x 40, Laurel Wood x 5, Rock Maple x 5 Locations Taoyuan (Smith), Liuhe (Smith), Yicheng (Smith)